One-Shot Challenge: A Cold Confession
by Shispanic
Summary: One Shot Challenge again, hopefully you enjoy. It's cold as hell out and Kyon gives his jacket to Haruhi. Why? Because he's a nice guy, but when Haruhi starts acting weird things take a strange turn and Kyon makes a startling revelation.


_**I'm posting two of these in one night, within an hour of each other, its crazy. I've actually done 3 of these challenges so far (I posted them on reddit, but decided it would be great to post them here as well), but I won't be post the 3rd one just yet. It has a lot of typos that I'm going to go back and fix because it won't change the story at all. If you're reading this before you read the first of my One-Shot challenge please feel free to go back and read the first one (or at least the author's note) so you know what this is.**_

 _ **Time: 35:00 minutes**_

 _ **Picture: yande,re/post/show/253723 (replace the "," with a period).**_

"Are you sure you won't be cold? I'm sure it's under 5 degree out here." She was shivering, but she was still asking me if I wanted my jacket and scarf back.

"Just keep them, I'll be fine." Even though I had told her that I was fine, I was completely freezing my ass off. Of course I wanted my jacket back, but that wouldn't exactly be the most gentlemanly like thing to do. I could deal with the cold for a little.

"Nope. I don't like this at all." She opened up the jacket as if inviting to share it with me, "I'm still freezing cold, get over here and help warm me up."

"What?" I jumped back in shock, had she really just told me to share the jacket with her? This had to be some kind of joke, she'd never think of me before herself, would she?

"Idiot, you heard me before. Get over here." She waved her arm inside of the jacket as if to call me over. Although at first I was hesitant, I gave into the cold first and decided to join her in the coat.

One word to explain what it felt like? Tight, my jacket wasn't meant for two people to squeeze into, but it was surprisingly warm. We pressed together as we pulled the jacket over our shoulders like a blanket.

"Is this comfortable for you?" As I asked she continued to squirm as if she were a small child trying to get comfortable in new clothes.

"It's fine, it wouldn't be right if one of us was warm and the other cold, right?" I had to be dreaming. She was thinking of my well-being and treating me like a human, who was this girl? As I continued to ponder who had replaced the girl that I thought I knew so well, she began to unravel the scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

"Wait, you want to share the scarf too?" I was in utter shock, was she trying to be nice to me? Or was this just some ploy to blackmail me with later? Maybe she was setting up some elaborate plan to embarrass me in front of everyone? I just couldn't seem to figure out what she was doing.

"Oh please, don't be such a baby," She threw the scarf around my neck and wrapped it tightly so that our faces were pulled closer together, " It's just to keep us warm. If you're uncomfortable I can just unwrap it."

"N… No" I quickly stammered out those words. Why had I stuttered? Was I nervous? Why? This wasn't anything special, just the two of us trying to stay warm, but why did I have a knot in the pit of my stomach? I felt strange, even though she had put me in awkward situations countless times before, this felt oddly different from those.

"Fine, then stop complaining." With that, there grew an awkward silence between the two of us. We sat there with the wind blowing and the clouds moving to block the sun. I felt compelled to say something, but I couldn't seem to form a sentence. Was this her doing, of was I really just at a loss for words. Finally the silence broke. . .

"I love you." Just as those words were spoken a gust of wind blew through our faces, drowning out all of the sound. Even if she hadn't actually heard me, she knew the general idea of what I said. Her face grew slightly red and her temperature was quickly rising, even if she wanted to hide the truth she couldn't at this close proximity.

"Stupid." That's all she said. Nothing about thinking that love was fake, or not feeling the same way. She just called me stupid. To anyone else that would just be an insult, and most likely a rejection of how they felt. But to her, it meant so much more. To her, that insult was the return of all those feelings, it was the only was that she could hope to express herself without seeming out of character.

As we sat there I pondered why I had done it, was this all her doing? Had she used those amazing powers of hers to make me say those words, or had I spoken of my free will and felt that way. I kept going through my head trying to find a way to disprove the latter, but no matter how hard I thought I kept coming back to the same conclusion, I loved her. As I sat there pressed up against her I felt strangely at home, where had these feelings come from, and why was I feeling them now?

After who knows how long of waiting there was a call of our names. Someone had finally found us sitting there with one jacket and scarf wrapped around us both. It finally hit me that it didn't matter where this feeling came from or why I felt it, it only mattered that I acted on it. This was my only chance to be honest, if I let it slip away now I wouldn't ever be able to face her the same way.

"I love you, I don't know how long I've felt this way, but I know that it's real." Words began spilling out of my mouth like the flood that comes when a dam breaks.

"I know you think that love is an illness, but I think those are the words of a person to scared to face their feelings." She seemed to want to say something, but remained silent as I finished my crazed rant about how I felt.

As I finished, time seemed to slow down. The world disappeared and there was only the two of us, sitting there, less than half a foot apart. I decided that I since I had already put myself out there I would do everything to express my feelings. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her soft skin felt like silk on my lips, and the moment I touched her she instantly blushed. That was all I could do, now it was up to her to decide what happened next.

I unwrapped the scarf and jacket, turned, and began to walk towards where the voices had been coming from. As I walked I stood tall, and hoped that she would say something, but nothing happend. I kept walking and just as I was about to round a corner where I would no longer be able to see where we had been I felt a small tug on my arm.

"Do you really love me?" I heard her voice say in an uncharacteristically light voice. Was she trying to be cute and vulnerable? I felt strange inside, but turned to look her in the eyes.

"More than anything." Silence. She didn't say anything, but instead looked down at her feet which were shaking.

"Maybe. . ." she trailed off, still shaking. She looked so insecure, it was totally uncharacteristic of who she was, but it was adorable. "Maybe, I like you too." She seemed so insecure about those words, but I wasn't going to settle for that answer, I had to force her to be honest with me.

"Oh you "like" me, that's nice, but I'm not interested in being liked." I had to be cruel with her, otherwise she would never be honest. I didn't want the girl who was insecure, I wanted the calm cool and collected girl that wouldn't settle for anything. "I guess if you just "like" me then you're not serious, I really thought that I fell in love, but maybe I was wrong."

" IDIOT!" She was angry now, and I knew that I was going to get her real answer, "Of course I love you! Why do you have to be such an asshole, you know that I love you." Even though her voice was confident her posture still held an insecure look to. "Don't act like you don't know the truth."

With that answer I knew she was being honest. She was always so nervous to display her deepest emotions, but if anyone could make her express them it was me. She seemed to be awaiting a response to her, but I didn't say anything. Instead I took a step forward and leaned in towards her face. She pulled away slightly, but eventually our foreheads were pressed together. Now there was even less space than when the scarf had tied us together.

We stood there in silence for a moment and just enjoyed each other's warmth. I prepared something to say like 'Thanks for being honest' but before I could even say anything she pressed her lips against mine.

That was it, we pulled away from each other smiling and didn't say anything. She took my hand and pulled me close to her as she began to walk in the direction I was originally headed. We said nothing, we just walked in silence, hand-in-hand. For once, we had both said everything that we needed to say.


End file.
